Self Destruct!
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Humans are sinful beings. Not only their mind but also their behaviour. Their worthless life deserve to die.


Author : It's me again. There, I brought this demonic guest with me. Well.. come here Rufus.

Rufus : *enter the stage* Why in the world I'm coming with you anyway?

Author : Isn't it obvious? You're the main actor here.

Rufus : Fine.. What do you want me to do now?

Author : Just follow this script please? *pass the script*

Rufus : *read boredly*

Author : Notice for all readers. I'm not using English as my first or second language, so if you see any grammatical error somewhere, please forgive me ok?

.

Disclaimer  
The song titled 'Jibaku!' is Miku Hatsune's  
All Grand Chase characters are KOG's properties  
Special thanks to Megaxus Indonesia

.

**-:-:-:-SELF DESTRUCT-:-:-:-**

.

_(Rufus' POV)_

New year isn't a good occasion. In this century every single day became worse. Wars, murders, robbery, and all kind of crimes happened everyday. So many lifes gone for their personal greed. So many soul deceased for their hatred. They had fallen deep in the darkness.

Here am I. Standing ontop of a building with my eyes locked below. I could see a lot of police prepared to shoot behind their noisy patrol mobile. Another robbery crime, this time their target was that national bank across the street. I'm grinning under my wavy brown bangs that covered my right crimson eye. Seems like I'll have a nice party tonight. I jumped forward, getting in from their 3rd floor window. I broke it open, quickly draw my dual guns out and shoot anywho in my way.

_Well, well, everyone altogether  
escape from your responsibility and self destruct!_

No more than 5 minutes almost all of the criminals down already. Now I'm facing the only one left, obviously their leader. He knelt down on me and prey for his very life.

"No, please.. Give me more chance." He pleaded.

"You have killed 3 of your hostages. Did you give them a chance?" He fell silent as

one of my gun aimed to his forhead.

"Don't worry. When I press it, your life will reset from the start."

He lay there lifeless as I pull my trigger and sent my bullet through his skull. Blood splatered everywhere. My coat. My face. My hands. I don't mind it. After all, this is the path which I choose and I wont regret it.

_Even your suffering life  
Will be reset if the switch is pressed!_

A week after. I observed a little boy. Poor little boy. He treated like an animal. Suffering. Alone. Even his own parents put him inside a cage. What kind of parents was that? Such pitiful.

One night, the boy's gone insane. He ran after his parents life. Second passed he already killed his father mercilessly. His snowy white hair strained red. His glowing sapphire eyes hide a sadism attitude. Even after he had done something horrible, he kept that calm and cold face on.

When the boy found his mother he prepare himself to give a slash. I rushed in right behind him and aim my gun to his back.

"I shall erase the sorrow that resides in your soul."

I pull my trigger to send my bullet through his heart. He fell down lifeless. The boy's mother give her gratitude but she blinked in surprise when I aimed my gun on her.

"Why? Don't kill me." She begged with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't treat me like I don't know anything. He's a good kid before you tore him mentally. Now you have to pay!"

As I said, she fell down in the pool of blood. Her and her child's blood, mixed in harmony.

_Human violation? You're quite right!  
We eternally punish evildoers_

I know you'll curse me as demon. Well, you don't need to do that. Didn't you notice this pointy ears and grey coloured skin of mine? I'm already a demon since an organization called Haros picked me up to be their soldier. They trained me to be a cold, blood-thirst person. They killed my emotions. No love. No joy. No happiness. No sadness. No tears. I can feel none. Our mission was simple. To lead those worthless human who had fallen into sins to the underworld. A place where all of their soul scaled for their good or bad deeds.

_It's spreading! It's spreading!  
Human rumours are ten-thousand!_

Day by day the rumor's spreading very quick. Everybody know me as 'Reaper' the one who'll end their life sooner or later. They believe my maroon coloured coat was the cause of my prey's blood. Some people respect me and the others feared me. I know they were afraid to lose their life and began to build a plan to get rid of me. Only a matter of time, I'll surely be captured.

It's no longer than 24 hours. I didn't notice that one of them stalked me home. They barged in into my house, surround and tie my hand on my back. They were also snatch my guns away then drag me along the way to the cental of the city.

They placed me in the middle of husk. They shouted about justice, religious, humanity.. Heck! Screw that! Human themselves didn't have one, so why do a demon like me need to have it? What a dumb aren't they?

_Sad fireworks viewing from the side  
Your beauty and unslightly cinders_

They started to flick a fire in the husk and burned me along inside it, alive. I can't help but laugh sarcaticaly. This shameful humans didn't know that I've already planted some bombs around here. And for your information.. one of it at my own body.

"Let the show begins." I murmured.

That's my last word before a big explosion leads another like a chain of death. Leaving their body parts scatered everywhere.

_If we are able to lose then self destruct!  
You'll altogether be killed in one hit!_

That was an old stories. I'm not sure what have happened to the soul that I've taken back then. One thing I realized that the one who bear the biggest sin was me. I don't deserve to go to the heaven. The hell doesn't accept me either so.. here am I. In the middle of nowhere. As far as I could see only a pitch black places deep in the abyss. Still.. I have no regret. The only thing I have now is hope. Hope that the world.. no.. humans fix theirself to be better than this former world of mine.

_We as well as everyone  
Would be okay if we die right?_

.

**-:-:-:-End-:-:-:-**

.

Rufus : I'm not that sadist you know! *deathglare the author* This role is suitable for Azin better than me.

_...Azin : (somewhere) Why did you always claim me as a sadist?! *burned in anger*..._

Author : I know. Even as a demon you still have a heart somewhere. *rolling eyes*

Rufus : What do you mean by 'somewhere'?

Author : Nothing..

Rufus : *sigh* I'd better get back now. *head back to his room*

Author : I know this story was horrible (even this own author said so). So please let me know how you like or hate it. Better keep or delete it.


End file.
